More Than That
by ShiningAura
Summary: Pikachu thinks back on the time before he met Ash and his first few months with him.


**I was having a bath when this idea sprung up. XD I've never written anything like this before so you'll have to forgive me for any mistakes or weirdness. Never really wrote a fanfic for the anime before because I didn't think I could do the characters any justice and I KNEW I wouldn't be able to do pokemon battles any justice. XD But this idea was just so cute I had to write it down. Also gives me an excuse to share a little head-canon of mine. ;) so here it is.**

 **I do NOT own pokemon.**

* * *

How long has it been? Four years? Five? I've never been really good at that kind of stuff. I've left that brain work to the humans. It's funny, if back when I was still just a pichu someone told me I was gonna have a trainer, I'd have laughed in their face. You see I was born in a forest far away from humans. In fact, humans were an EXTREMELY rare sight for us.

I hatched from my egg on a patch of soft moss with a bunch of pikachu staring back at me. You know, I've always thought it was weird that humans didn't remember the day they were born. Not even a little. I still remember mine well. Maybe not as vividly as I used to, but I remember bits and pieces. I guess it doesn't really matter. Maybe it's to do with how I wasn't alive as long as most humans, but I'm starting to stray off topic. I was the first born out of two eggs. I had no mother though. According to the pack of pikachu she had met an unfortunate accident and that's all they would say on the matter. I don't really feel all that sad about it though. Sure that sounds heartless, but the accident happened before I hatched, and you can't really miss someone you never knew.

The other egg next to me took longer to hatch. There was a small crack in it, probably from the same accident. I never really asked. The egg eventually hatch but my brother was smaller, much smaller. We didn't know if it was because the egg was damaged or what, but the pichu seemed healthy enough so I guess everyone just counted their lucky stars and went with it. Everyone was very protective of the little pichu though. Especially me, I was the big brother after all. We were really close. We even have a secret tail shake where we shake each other's tails as a greeting. Boy did he get us both into trouble sometimes though. One time he ran out of the forest. Something our leader forbade us on doing and a large pidgeot spotted us and I guess he though we were dinner. We darted about all over the place trying to avoid those large talons. When the pidgeot got to close to my brother for comfort I unleashed a Thunder shock on it and actually managed to paralyze it. We took that opportunity to get back into the forest. My brother hugged me telling me how scary it was. I told him:

"Don't worry I'll never let any mean pokemon hurt you. I'll get stronger so that no one would dare come near you."

Then I started to feel weird. Like really weird. It wasn't really a bad weird. It's hard to explain I just felt kind of...empowered. Like those very words granted me the strength I needed to protect my brother. I guess they kinda did because my brother suddenly jumped back in surprise and told me I changed. I looked in a puddle (It rained last night) and saw that my brother was right. My fur was a brighter yellow and my cheeks were now red instead of pink. My ears and tail were longer too. I wasn't a little pichu anymore I had evolved into a pikachu. Our leader had told us about evolution, saying that it happens when we come of age or something. Boy did we get an earful from him when we got back. Then he hugged us and congratulated me on evolving. Then we all sang to the moon to celebrate.

I remember once asking our leader what humans were. I had heard the word a few times and I had eventually gotten curious. All he would tell me was that humans were "wicked and selfish creatures" and if I saw one I should run away as fast as I can. I had no reason to doubt our leader so I took his advice. If I ever saw a human I bolted as if my life depended on it. As back then I thought it just might.

Unfortunately, one day my brother decided to wonder out of the forest again, I ran after and scolded him about it. I told him that he needed to stop doing this because I either get into trouble for leaving the forest or get into trouble for not keeping a close enough eye on him, and it wasn't fair on me. My brother seemed to feel bad but we never got to say anything else because that's when a human spotted us. We both ran for the forest but then I felt something hit me. Then there was this flash of red light. Then darkness. I tried to escape from what ever ensnared me but I couldn't. Then I don't know what happened. All I knew was I could sense everything happening around me I felt myself, or my prison anyway being picked up. That's when I finally realized what happened. I had been captured. The leader Pikachu said that humans use these things called Poke balls to trap pokemon. I knew I should be scared, but for some reason I wasn't. I was nervous sure, but not scared. I thought this wouldn't be so bad. If I was gonna be this human's pokemon now, I figured I might as well make the best of it.

Boy was I ever wrong.

I had no idea how long I was in that poke ball, but it felt like an eternity. When I was let out, my trainer, that's what they call humans who use pokemon by the way, was ruthless. If I ever lost a battle, which I often did, he would tie this chain by by my neck and yank it. I still have the scar. He would call me useless or weak. Sometimes he would kick me too. Then I would be sent back to my little prison and it would be ages before I was let out again either to battle or to be fed, which wasn't often. Good thing the poke ball seemed to freeze time for me or something otherwise I would've starved. After a particularly long time in that horrid Poke ball I was let out again but not by that monstrous human who calls himself my trainer. It was a female human in blue clothes. I could see my trainer being hauled away by other humans in blue. The female one tried to pick me up but, I shocked her. No, I wasn't going to let another human hurt me! One was bad enough! I didn't need them all ganging up on me! She had decided to put me back in the poke ball I tried to get away but it was no use. I was back in that prison. I started to feel hopeless. I hated it. I hated being in here. I hated being under human control. I just wanted to go home, back to my family. My only solace was that my brother appeared to have not met the same fate as I did. I wondered how they were doing. Are they okay? Where they worried about me. I decided that I was done with this. I decided that the our leader was right. Humans were wicked and selfish creatures and I refused to listen to one ever again. In fact I decided that the second I was let out of this poke ball, if ever, I would just do what our leader said and run. Run and never look back. I was gonna find my way back home if it was the last thing I did.

Eventually I was let out. I was getting ready to put my plan into action, but I sensed something was different. The humans in blue clothes were gone and my "trainer" was nowhere to be seen. Instead there were two humans I'd never seen before. One seemed to be an elderly male and the other was a young black haired boy. The boy stared at me with awe while the elder one introduced me. The boy then smiled and picked me up.

No way was I falling for this though. I was so sure that this boy was just trying to trick me. I was convinced that humans were not to be trusted so when the boy pulled me close I shocked him. I was curious as to why the boy didn't yell at me or hit me like my "trainer" certainly would've but I was past caring. It was clear that that boy expected me to be his pokemon, but as I said, I wasn't going to let humans control me anymore! The boy had tried to put me back in that poke ball, but no! I had refused to return to that prison. Every time he tried I just bounced the ball back to him. His mother thought we were playing catch! How naive can you get. Then she had the nerve to call me weird! I was so insulted I shocked everyone near me! The plan to run off and get home didn't go so well. I had been too distracted by the new smells in that human town to even think about bolting when the boy was talking to his mother. By the time I realized I let that opportunity slip by, I was tied up and that boy was dragging me along with him. Couldn't that human take a hint?! I didn't want anything to do with him! After a while he tried to talk to me, but I wasn't giving him much attention. When he heard something about confinement on his strange talking metal...thing, he untied me. I was so sure it was some sort of trick though. Just as I was gonna bolt, a pidgey appeared. The boy told me to go "get it" but I just ran up a tree where he couldn't reach me. At least not easily, and started mocking him. He got quite annoyed about that.

I watched him fail time and again to catch that pidgey. Back then I thought it was hilarious! Then that idiot boy started throwing rocks at those poor pidgey then he hit a spearow on the head. It did not appreciate that at all! It had actually started coming after me! Jeez it was the boy that threw that rock. Attack him! I was so scared I instinctively shocked it. That only made it angrier though and it called it's pack to help it. So we both bolted. I decided to take this chance to get away from this boy and find some cover so that once the dust settles I can start finding my way home. The spearow had other plans though and started pecking at me. I can't remember much of what happened next. Really the next thing I knew I was in this strange box with wheels. The boy was there and he seemed to be moving this thing. He actually looked worried. Really worried. I was confused. I'm pretty sure you can't fake emotions like that. The boy began talking to me, but I was too focused on my sore body and the screeching spearow on our tails to register what he was saying.

The spearow caught up and pecked the boy and I guess he lost control of the wheels because I fell out of the box and landed on the ground. The boy crawled up to me and placed his hand on top of me. I never thought that a human's touch could feel so...tender. Then something happened that I didn't expect at all. The boy then asked me to get into the poke ball. He ASKED me! He wasn't just telling me to go back in. In fact he began to beg me! He begged me to go into the poke ball! He begged me to...trust him! I saw no malice or ill intent in his eyes. In fact...he looked like he was about to cry! He put the ball down next to me then stood up and faced the spearow and started this speech about becoming the world's greatest pokemon master. I also learned that his name was Ash. He asked me again to get into the Poke ball then yelled to the Spearow:

"COME AND GET MEEEE!"

Needless to say, I was floored! This human, HUMAN, was willing to sacrifice himself for me. This human wasn't anything like my previous trainer. He was different. It was the most selfless thing I've ever seen! I didn't want this. I didn't want this human to get hurt, or worse just to save me. So I forced my self up dash over to Ash, jumped on and off his shoulder and used Thunder shock on the lot of them. It helped that it was storming at the time which made my attack even more powerful. Think I overdid it a bit though because I felt pretty weak after that. Ash seemed a little dazed but other than that, he seemed fine. I mean, he smiled at me after waking up, so I figured he wasn't hurt. I decided then that maybe this human wasn't so bad after all. Then we saw this big bird pokemon. I guess Ash decided to leave it alone. I wonder where we would be now, if we followed it?

Anyway Ash took me to this place called a Pokemon Center where I could get better. That's where we met some humans who would forever be a thorn in our sides. Team Rocket! I used to be terrified of them, but now I just find them annoying. Seriously, what's so special about me! Why can't they just find some other pikachu! Not that I'd wish that on another pikachu or anything. Anyway Ash and I worked together to defeat them. I found that we actually made a pretty good team. I decided, what the heck? I'd let Ash be my trainer for now. At least until I found my way back home. I mean, we're bound to come across it on our travels right. I still refused to go into my poke ball though. The past experiences made me a bit claustrophobic. Thankfully, Ash seemed okay with it. He was more than happy to let me walk beside him. There was this other girl who kept whining about how Ash wrecked her bike or something. The thing with wheels was called a bike apparently. It's a shame humans can't understand poke-speech, I'd have taken responsibility otherwise since it was technically me that roasted her bike. Ash and this Misty didn't seem to get along at all. It's a shame because I kinda liked her. It's hard being caught in the middle. Ash finally caught his first pokemon. A caterpie. We got pretty close. It evolved into metapod then butterfree before we even got out of the forest. I just hope I never have to watch another metapod vs metapod battle. That was just down right painful!

There was one little problem with having a trainer: I was expected to battle. I had absolutely no confidence. I was fine with flying types because I knew I had the type advantage. Heck I helped Ash catch a pidgeotto, but when we battled this gym leader name Brock he sent out a giant onix! How did Ash expect me to battle that! Even after powering me up at the power plant, which really hurt by the way, I couldn't defeat it. It was only because the sprinklers went of that I was able to shock it, and even then it should've been impossible! At least he wasn't squeezing the life out of me anymore.

Brock had decided to join us on our journey too, so I was now traveling with three humans. The leader back home would skin me alive for this! Brock didn't seem very nice when we were battling him, but after Ash and I traveled with him I saw that he was actually pretty cool. He made the best food! We did all sorts of stuff. We checked out a place called a pokemon school which was where I discovered a hate for this noisy machine humans call a treadmill. Ash caught three other pokemon. I got over my fear of battling by battling this Raichu! I lost. Badly. Then The nurse gave Ash a Thunderstone saying that he could make me evolve into a Raichu. There was an idea. Evolving again. I wasn't sure though. It didn't feel right. Ash then came up to and asked me what I wanted. I was...surprised. I was mad at him earlier for forcing me into that impossible looking gym battle but him asking my opinion washed that anger away. Ash did it again. He was ASKING me if I wanted to evolve. He wasn't saying that it was gonna happen whether I liked it or not. Ash wasn't trying to control me. He was letting me make my own decisions. Suddenly I felt appalled by the very idea of evolving so I smacked the thunderstone out of Ash's hand as if it was poison! Ash stared at me with shocked eyes as I told him that if I was gonna beat that Raichu then I'm doing it as I am! I was gonna prove a point! Just because I wasn't as evolved as Raichu doesn't mean I wasn't as strong! I had decided that I was never EVER going to evolve. I was gonna be as strong, if not stronger than I would be if I did evolve. That was my goal! Ash seemed to accept this and said that we would work together to beat Raichu! And we did! It wasn't easy but we beat Raichu. It was because of Brock's idea that I should use speed attacks so I used agility and quick attack to beat it. Boy was I proud! Ash was proud of me too. Heck, he gave me a hug! I was so happy I accidentally shocked him. Luckily it was more static electricity than actual electricity so I didn't really hurt him.

We casted away on an island soon after that. It had tons of giant pokemon, that wasn't fun. We also sadly had to say goodbye to Butterfree so he could start a family. I admit I got a little choked up there. Ash did a very selfless thing by letting Butterfree do this though. I was starting to wonder about humans being wicked and selfish like the leader said. I mean My old trainer was like that, but they seem to be in the minority as we came across many trainers who were nice to their pokemon. Still Ash takes it to a whole other level! Ash and I went through a lot together. A gym leader that can turn you into a doll, eeek! We had an out of body experience, gave poor Brock and Misty quite a scare. When I got a little over charged from that Grimer incident, Ash was right there for me. We helped Diglett protect the environment. We had good times and bad times. Sometimes I even favored riding on Ash's shoulder or head when we were traveling. I gotta say the world looks really different from a human height.

There was a time when me and Ash got stuck in a snow storm. I had gotten blown away, but Ash went after me. I was hanging of a cliff, scary stuff. Ash tried to reach for my paw but I slipped down a bit, I was now out of his reach. So Ash sent out Bulbasaur to pull me up with Vine Whip. I almost fell when I reached for it but Bulbasaur caught me. Nearly gave poor Ash a heart attack! We made a snow cave to get out of the storm with the help of me and Ash's other pokemon. Then things started getting really cold and Ash brought out his selflessness at a very awkward time. He insisted that everyone goes in their poke balls saying it would be warmer. He even tried to make me go into my poke ball. I refused! Not because I hated poke balls, but because I didn't want Ash to brave the cold on his own. Ash seemed touched by this and let me stay out. So we huddled together trying to keep each other warm. Ash even took off his jacket and wrapped it around his poke balls! I really wished the leader back home could've see this. Then the snow wall we built at the mouth of the cave to keep the wind out started to fall apart! Ash rushed over and blocked the cold wind with his own body! Is there anything he won't do!

Ash again tried to get me to go into my poke ball I could tell that Ash wasn't asking this time. He was dead serious, but I refused. I knew why Ash was doing this. He wanted me to be somewhere safe, like when he was gonna protect me from those spearow. Well I didn't go in then and wasn't going to go in now! Ash wasn't hearing it though. I clutched on to Ash's leg. He doesn't understand poke-speech so this was the only way I could tell him that I wasn't leaving him! Ash softened at this and told me that he would be okay when he knew I would be safe. I didn't budge. I admired Ash's selflessness, but this was just too much. Ash then told me it was an order, but I still refused to let go of his leg. I didn't care if Ash forced me into that ball. I would just push myself out again. Then Ash's other pokemon did that very thing. They all went up and hugged Ash. I knew that they felt the same way I did. We weren't gonna leave our trainer alone. He did so much for us. It was time to do something for him. Show him that he's not the only one who can be selfless. Ash smiled and lowered his head saying we'll be cold together. I'm sure I saw some tears, so Ash was obviously touched by this. I was glad he finally understood, and I made the point to thank Ash's other pokemon later. Ash had somehow become very important to me. I didn't want him to freeze.

I'll never forget the biggest test Ash and I came across. We had actually made it. I was back home. I didn't recognise it at first, but then I saw a pikachu hiding under a bush, but this pikachu looked...small. I didn't dare believe it. I said hello, but the pikachu ran off. I decided to run after it, ignoring Ash's confused look. I ran by the river and instantly started to recognize everything! Then I found it. The very clearing that I was born in. Everyone I knew was there. It was as if I never left. I rushed in, but everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me nervously. I knew why. They could smell the humans on me. Then I saw him. My brother. He had evolved since I last saw him, but that was definitely him! He was smaller than everyone else, so that was a big give away. I said hello but then everyone ran several feet and the leader yelled at me to stay away. I didn't understand. Didn't they trust me anymore? I felt like crying right then and there, but then my brother rushed over and looked up at me. He gave me a sniff then seemed to get an idea. My brother offered me his tail. I was confused at first, then I remembered! Of course, the secret tail shake. So I shook his tail.

That seemed to convince everyone They were welcoming me back and asking all sorts of questions like: "How did you escape?" or "How did you make it back?" Guess my brother told them a human captured me. I felt bad for worrying them. Then I saw Ash rush over waving his arms, shouting something about being part or our group. I beckoned Ash over so I could show the leader how wrong he was about humans but everyone ran away. I felt crushed. Ash was a little too excited, but I couldn't really blame him. He had no way of knowing that my group were scared of humans.

I was sitting with Ash while he talked to his friends, and wondered about something. In the past I had every intention to say goodbye to Ash once I found my way back home. I knew Ash would never hurt me, so it wasn't a question of trust. It's just I have a family here. A family I'm sure missed me very much, but...Ash and everyone had become like family too. I had become unsure of what to do. I felt torn. Do I stay with Ash or do I stay with my family. Then I saw my brother fall from a tree and into the river. Ash and I bolted into action. I heard a waterfall ahead and I knew it won't end well for my brother if he went over it. So I did what Ash would do it it was me in that river. I dove right in and swam towards my brother, but when I grabbed him I couldn't swim back. Luckily the leader and everyone were apparently able to get us out. Almost drowning was not my idea of a good time let me tell ya. My brother gave an apple for saving him and I was treated as a hero.

That night the leader decided we shall all sing to the moon to celebrate my return. Boy I had missed this. I let my brother sit on my head, much like I would sit on Ash's on occasion. I wasn't off the hook apparently. Later the leader asked me why I had brought a human to the forest if I knew full well what they were like. When I told him that Ash was different, he went ballistic!

"Different?! What are you saying?! Humans are good liars! They act like friends but once they have you're complete trust, they throw it back into your face! Trust me I know! You're letting that human manipulate you!"

I was so shocked and angered by such an accusation that I yelled without thinking:

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE THINGS ASH HAS DONE! SURE HE CAN BE A BIT OF AN IDIOT SOMETIMES BUT HE MEANS WELL! ASH SAVED ME FROM A SWARM OF SPEAROW BY USUNG HIS OWN BODY AS A SHIELD! HE ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO EVOLVE! HE DIDN'T JUDT SHOVE A THUNDERSTONE INTO MY FACE, HE **ASKED** ME! AND WHEN I REFUSED HE ACCEPTED MY DECISION! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ASH IS MANIPULATING ME, BECAUSE THE TRUTH OF THE MATTER IS, HE **LOVES** ME!...and...I love him too."

That look on the leader's face, I couldn't tell if he was shocked or angry or both. I actually couldn't believe what I just said. I mean, yes Ash does love me, and I love him. Not the romantic type of love or anything, that would be super creepy. It was kind of a special friend love. Whatever the leader wanted to say about this was never heard because that's when stupid Team Rocket decided to interfere and trapped us under a net! Seriously, why couldn't they just leave me alone! Ash and co. arrived soon after but Team Rocket netted them too. At first it looked like Team Rocket was gonna get away and I'd never see Ash again! Then I realised if I can't destroy the net with my electricity, then I would chew my way out. Everyone seemed to think that was a good idea since they followed my lead. I managed to get out first so I distracted Team Rocket while Ash, Brock and Misty rescued my family. The looks on Team Rocket's faces were priceless! Well I soon sent them blasting off and I landed right into Ash's outstretched arms. We were both so happy! I hoped the leader was seeing this. When I saw my family I knew they wanted me to come over so we could celebrate, so I did. I heard Ash calling me.

After we celebrated, the leader apologised to me about are little...ahem...disagreement. He told me that the reason that he hated humans so much was because he used to have a trainer, but one day that trainer just left him here in this forest, saying he was "inadequate". Ever since then he wasn't able to trust humans and even now he didn't think he would ever be able to trust them, but if I trusted Ash then he wasn't going to stand in my way. That made me happy, but now once again, I was torn. I didn't know whether to stay with Ash or stay with my family. I never felt so conflicted. I had decided I would sleep on it. I didn't think everyone would want to go anywhere in the dark. I saw that Ash and everyone had gone. I figured they went back to the camp-site to get some sleep. I suddenly felt the urge to go over there. I wanted to sleep next to Ash.

However when I arrived at the camp-site, I saw Ash all ready to leave. I told my self that this wasn't what it looked like, but when Ash told me to stay I knew I couldn't deny it. Ash told me that he knew I'd be happier here. I couldn't believe it. Ash was being totally selfless again! I didn't know who to choose. Ash or my family. Ash chose for me! I suddenly didn't want him to leave, I rushed after him but told me to stop. I could hear his voice cracking. He didn't want to do this, but he thought it was the right thing. He ran off and wouldn't let me talk to him.

I was stunned. Saddened, but now I think Ash just helped me make that decision. I knew my family would probably hate me for this, and I knew that this was probably the wrong choice, but...I didn't want to leave Ash. I didn't want Ash to sacrifice his happiness for me. The leader was wrong. Very wrong! Not all humans were wicked and selfish creatures. Ash was proof of that, and he proved it again just now. Ash never sought control over me. He let me make my own decisions when it came to being in my poke ball and evolving. So I'm going to make my own decision here too! I rushed off where Ash ran. I hoped he hadn't gone so far I'd never catch up. I didn't want to lose him! I refused to lose him! Because Ash wasn't just my trainer. He was more than that. He was my closest and dearest friend! I rushed down the path, memories of my time with Ash rushed through my head. We went through so much together. I didn't want to lose that!

The sun came up when I finally spotted Ash and co. Ash stared up at me looking stunned. Guess he didn't expect me to chase after him. Then I heard something behind me so I took a look. It was my turn to be stunned. My entire family was behind me. Did see me leave? I had thought they would be sleeping. Then my brother came up and asked for a tailshake. I was a little confused, but of course I gave him one. Turns out he wanted "one last" tailshake as everyone, including our leader, had decided that I should go with Ash. Saying if this would make me happy I should go for it. They even started cheering for me to go! To think I thought they would me upset. Well, I'm sure they are sad to see me go, but they want me to be happy and live without regrets. So I thanked them and dashed towards Ash. I was going to show him that I wasn't going anywhere! I'm his pokemon! He's going to look out for me, and I'm going to look out for him! I'll never forget the look on Ash's face. He looked so happy! That made me happy too. I knew then that Ash wasn't going to try and make me stay. I jumped right into Ash's arms and snuggled against him. I could hear small sobs and quite honestly I was extremely close to crying myself.

So I had chosen to continue travelling with Ash, and I don't regret it for a single second! Sure I miss my family very much, but I knew they would be fine. They have a big strong leader to look after them, and hey, maybe I'll see them again one day. I certainly hope I'll see my brother again. Ash and I went on many more adventures. Tons of them! We went to many different pokemon leagues and fought against many evil organisations who make Team Rocket look like pranksters! Team Rocket still try to catch me, but Ash and I have come to expect it now. Even though they still manage to fool us a lot. They may be idiotic, but they are REALLY good actors! To this day though We've been able to outsmart them.

So here I am! I'm still travelling with Ash, and we are now in a place called Kalos. Ash has collected all eight badges and we are about to enter the Kalos league! I am lying beside Ash who is fast asleep. It's still the middle of the night. I guess I really should be sleeping, big day tomorrow and all that. I don't know why these thoughts suddenly came up. Not that I'm complaining though. I enjoy seeing how far Ash and I, have come. We are now closer than ever! Heck I now ride Ash's shoulder pretty much all the time. It's just comforting to have Ash that close, and I can tell he feels the same way. I can't imagine life without Ash anymore. The very thought scares me, but I know that we will always be together! I snuggled closer to Ash. I think I can finally sleep now. Me and Ash...

Together and forever more.

 **The End.**


End file.
